With improvement of science and technology, electronic devices such as a smartphone, a tablet computer, and a smartwatch play an increasingly important role in human life. Because a display area of the electronic device is usually limited, when image resolution of an image to be displayed on the electronic device is greater than display resolution of a display of the electronic device, the to-be-displayed image needs to be scaled down or cropped.
The display resolution (screen resolution) is a quantity of pixels that can be displayed on the display, for example, common display resolution of a 2k display is 2560×1440. The image resolution is a quantity of horizontal pixelsxa quantity of vertical pixels of the image, for example, image resolution photographed by an image sensor with eight million pixels is 3200×2400. When the image resolution is greater than the display resolution, to display the entire image on the display, the image needs to be cropped or compressed. Therefore, use is inconvenient, and user experience is affected.